Faiblesse
by Adhra
Summary: GROS SPOILER DES TOMES 2 ET 3 (comme ça on peut plus m'accuser de pas avoir prévenu ) Petite fic sur le couple Quatre/Amar, lemon assez cru. Presque PWP
1. Chapitre 1 : Intentions

Ne pas laisser la faiblesse s'installer. Jamais.

Je levai encore une fois le bras, bandai mes muscles et lançai le couteau au loin, qui manqua la cible de quelques centimètres. Consultai la montre –noire- qui reposait sur mon poignet : 2H53.  
Merde. Déjà ! Il me sembla entendre un bruit derrière moi. Le manque de sommeil sans doute.

Mes yeux étaient fatigués, les muscles des bras lançaient douloureusement, mes jambes commençaient à s'ankyloser.

Tant pis, ce soir, je serai faible.

J'essayai de rejoindre le dortoir des novices le plus silencieusement possible, faisant bien attention à poser d'abord la pointe des pieds pour éviter tout bruit sur le sol : si l'un des leaders Audacieux m'attrapait, je risquai l'éviction de la faction. Un frisson me glissa sur l'échine.

Parcourant les grottes obscures et humides, je me remémorai à tous les progrès qui restaient encore à faire. Déjà plus de trois semaines, environ six kilos de muscle, trois tatouages et l'intégralité d'une garde-robe noire me séparaient de ma vie d'avant, celle où j'étais seulement Tobias, le fils de Marcus.  
Je n'ai certes pas beaucoup plus d'amis qu'avant, mais au moins ici on m'apprend ma propre valeur.

Arrivé dans le dortoir des novices, je retirai en hâte mes vêtements pour me glisser en caleçon dans les draps frais. Courage, ce ne sont que quelques heures.

_Non, papa, qu'est-ce que tu me fais. _

_Va-t-en, laisse-moi. LAISSE-MOI._  
Des flashs, de la lumière, et la ceinture qui claque dans son dos, son sang qui éclabousse sur le sol, et c'est presque beau, les traînées rouges sur le bois blanc, et il entend sa mère hurler derrière, mais elle est trop faible, oui, trop faible alors elle sort de la pièce en pleurant et il l'entend tomber dans les escaliers et se relever et pleurer encore et son père qui le déshabille et qui…

- -NOOOOON !

Cette fois c'est sûr, j'ai encore crié. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, huit têtes sont penchées sur moi, j'ai éjecté la couette par terre et des larmes résiduelles du cauchemar hantent mes joues.  
Tous les transferts novices me regardent avec appréhension.

- Ça va, Quatre ? Tu nous a encore foutu une sacrée trouille cette nuit, t'as failli t'ouvrir les phalanges à force de frapper sur le montant du lit.

La jeune fille qui vient de parler s'appelle Miri. C'est une transfert Sincère aux yeux espiègles et vifs qui n'arrête pas de courir partout. Mais c'est aussi l'une des seules qui s'inquiète sincèrement –notez le trait d'esprit- pour moi.

- C'est bon, ça va, je dis en me levant avant de pousser l'attroupement de curieux autour de moi.

Un débardeur noir et un treillis du même ton, de la crème pour effacer les contusions et un bandage sur la cheville droite pour tenir la fracture qui me dévore la cheville, et me voilà fin prêt.

Aujourd'hui, notre instructeur, Amar, a l'air encore plus impressionnant que d'habitude. Lui aussi semble un peu fatigué, comme si son sommeil avait commencé trop tard ou été écourté trop tôt, et les cernes violets sous ses yeux lui confèrent un regard inquiétant et trouble.

Je remarque une coupure le long de son avant-bras. L'entaille prend toute la longueur, mais n'a pas l'air trop profonde.  
De toute façon personne n'irait plaindre les petits bobos des autres, ici.  
Les ecchymoses ne sont pas rares, ni les coupures ou les membres cassés.  
Mais c'est comme cela qu'on apprend. C'est comme cela qu'on se sent vivant.

- - Aujourd'hui, mes petits Transferts, c'est une journée spéciale. Aujourd'hui, c'est parapente !

Ils se regardent tous, les huit, se dévisagent entre eux. Moi, je regarde fixement devant moi. Aucun d'entre nous n'a jamais entendu ce mot, mais peu importe.

- - Mais avant… De la marche ! s'exclame Amar avec un sourire éblouissant, tranchant nettement avec les petites rides de fatigue sous les yeux.

Rapidement, nous sommes chacun équipé d'un sac de vingt kilos, et nous sortons au pas de course pour nous diriger vers la colline.

Une bonne heure plus tard, je sens la sueur dégouliner sur les tatouages de mon dos, et mes muscles sont presque tétanisés sous l'effort, mais je continue à courir. J'ai fini par distancer mes camarades, qui n'ont depuis le début cessé de se plaindre à Amar.  
Celui-ci n'a pas remué un sourcil, se contentant de prendre un sourire un peu énigmatique qui éclairait son visage métis, et faisait rire ses grands yeux noirs.

Enfin arrivés – je dois reconnaître que ce n'est pas trop tôt. Mais je n'ai pas faibli.

Le manque de sommeil se fait sentir, je n'arrive plus à distinguer la réalité du sommeil.  
Chaque instant est une lutte, il est dur de se souvenir de ce qu'on doit faire ou pas. Je suis incapable de dire si je suis réveillé ou pas. C'est ça le plus terrible avec l'insomnie, ça efface tout : la réalité, le sommeil, le temps. La mémoire.

Mais en escaladant les dernières pierres pour me poster au sommet de la colline, le monde reprend ses droits et je contemple, le souffle coupé.  
Autour, tout semble vert, même la ville en contrebas qui est nimbée de lumière de soleil. Seul celui-ci étonnement proche, enveloppe l'air de chaleur dorée.

Amar nous fait déplier les équipements contenus dans les sacs – les « parapentes » donc.

Qui sont en fait des espèces de gros oiseaux en métal où un humain peut s'appuyer et redescendre la colline en volant. Oh, seigneur. Mon estomac commence à se tordre à l'idée de la hauteur à laquelle nous sommes et du vide en dessous.

Mes camarades, eux, sont ravis. Ils vont pouvoir expérimenter joyeusement le vol plané depuis une colline de plus de vingt mètres de haut.  
Chacun s'installe dans une des nacelles pendant que je contemple mon propre matériel, hébété, ne sachant quoi faire.

Soudain, un bras s'appuie son mon épaule. Je sursaute au contact mais ne me retire pas, bien que cela exige toute ma volonté.

C'est Amar – qui d'autre ?

- - Hé, Quatre, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, mon grand. Encore le vertige ?

Bien sûr qu'il sait, pour le vertige. Il a vu mes premières simulations. C'est même lui qui m'a donné mon nouveau nom, et qui m'a façonné ces dernières semaines.

- - Oui, c'est ça.

Ma voix ne tremble pas, c'est déjà ça.

- - Je vais te proposer un truc… Cet exercice, on va le faire à deux, ok ?

- - Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

- - Si tu veux bien, je vais monter sur le parapente avec toi.

- - Il n'y a pas assez de place, je rétorque, catégorique. Sa présence et son contact me mettent déjà trop mal à l'aise. Mes mains tremblent quand il est là, et pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder.

- - On va essayer.

Mon regard se fixe. Je ne veux pas. J'ai déjà serré les poings, et il le remarque. Mon corps crie que je suis tendu. Mais il déplie l'engin malgré tout, me force à me coller contre la barrière métallique et referme mes doigts dessus. Un harnais est accroché autour de ma taille, enserrant mes épaules et mes reins. comme un étau métallique prêt à se resserrer sur moi. Deuxième peur, les espaces confinés.  
Il se cale à côté de moi, et mon bras effleure le sien, de même que sa hanche.

Je ferme les yeux, et tente de contrôler ma respiration erratique et les battements effrénés de mon cœur.

Tout est une question de _concentration_.

Dans ma panique, je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que nous avions pris de la vitesse, et qu'Amar poussait vigoureusement le sol terreux, libérant de petits nuages de poussière derrière nous.

Encore une seconde, puis le vide. Il est là, il m'entoure, m'oppresse, pousse contre mon thorax, m'enserre d'un étau de chaleur brûlant, joue avec mes pieds qui battent à vingt mètres au-dessus du sol.

Lorsque je me crois être au comble du désespoir, adressant une dernière prière à l'humanité, la paume chaude de mon instructeur vient se déposer en douceur sur mon bras.

Le contact n'est pas si désagréable, et cela me fait quelque chose à quoi penser – tout vaut mieux que la lente torture que m'impose l'objet volant qui tombe avec une lenteur presque grotesque.

- - Calme toi, m'intime-t-il, laisse ton angoisse t'envahir… Abandonne-toi, cesse d'un un pète-sec pour quelques secondes.

- -Facile à dire, grogné-je entre mes dents serrées.

- - Lâche tes muscles, continue-t-il comme si je n'avais pas ouvert la bouche.

Je m'exécute difficilement, tentant de délasser le nœud de serpents qui s'agite dans mon ventre. Soudain la tête me tourne un peu et je perçois avec une acuité un peu trop nette la main qu'il a posée sur moi.

- - Voilà… Maintenant ferme les yeux.

Encore une fois, plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Mais je lui fais confiance, et clos les paupières.

Cette fois-ci, le vide m'entoure, mais il ne serre pas. La main d'Amar s'est déplacée sur mon poignet, comme pour m'ancrer dans la réalité. Je sens le soleil qui darde sur nous ses rayons aveugles, et la ville autour de nous qui ne cesse de s'agiter en tous sens, petite fourmilière pleine de vie.

Encore quelques secondes, et nous sommes au sol.

- - Tu as réussi, Quatre.

Alors le sol s'écroule, et je m'évanouis.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Connections

Ma tête est douloureuse, comme ce jour où j'étais resté trop longtemps dehors à aider les sans-factions sous un soleil de plomb et qu'au bout de plusieurs heures, j'avais l'épiderme aussi brûlant que la casserole où l'on faisait cuire le riz.  
Ma mère avait posé sur ma tête une compresse froide, avant d'embrasser en riant le bout de mon nez et dire « ce n'est rien. »  
L'air avait cette saveur de fin d'été et cette odeur sucrée de chèvrefeuille fraîchement cueilli.

Miri entra dans l'infirmerie où l'on m'avait posé et soigné.  
Elle m'apprit que ce n'était rien de plus qu'un coup de chaleur, mêlé à l'angoisse d'avoir affronté ma peur du vide. Le vertige. L'évocation de ce seul mot m'a mis mal à l'aise.

Et soudain, ça me revient… Amar. Que va-t-il penser de moi ? J'avais enfin réussi, et je me suis effondré comme une fillette dès que nous avons touché le sol. Malgré ma faiblesse, j'eus envie de frapper le mur le plus proche jusqu'à faire saigner mes phalanges.

Miri, me voyant enfermé dans mon mutisme, sortit en m'accordant un petit clin d'œil discret.

Il était déjà dix-huit heures lorsque je pus enfin me lever pour balbutier quelques pas hésitants vers la porte.  
Mon humiliation n'en finirait-elle donc jamais ?  
Mes pas maladroits me portèrent jusqu'à la fosse, où je me laissais tomber machinalement entre les autres transferts novices pour le repas du soir.

L'un des natifs, Eric, accrocha mon regard et me jeta une œillade mauvaise, découvrant d'un rictus ses dents anormalement grandes.

Il dit quelque chose que je n'entendis pas, et ses camarades éclatèrent de rire.  
Qu'ils rient, les sots. Mon nom était tout de même en quatrième position dans le classement, après ma victoire sur tous les transferts lors des combats à mains nues.

Et forcément, à la table contigüe, me fixait le regard brun d'Amar.

J'envoyais mentalement se faire foutre la masse bruyante de corps et de rires autour de moi, pour me plonger avec fascination dans l'étude d'une pleine assiette de viande sanguinolente et d'épinards, qui fut achevée en quelques bouchées.

Comme toujours, je remontais m'échauffer dans la salle de combat, martelant de mes poings déchiquetés les sacs de sable, faisant transpirer de sang et de sueur ma peau dorée.

Lorsqu'au bout de plusieurs heures, j'eus suffisamment épuisé ma vexation et ma colère contre le cuir des punching-balls, je redescendis dans la fosse, vide à pleurer.

Là était mon rituel : partir du bas, et me hisser jusqu'au bord de la crevasse de pierre à la force des bras.

Je repérai un pan de pierre qui comportait jusqu'en haut plusieurs prises à intervalles réguliers.

Je tordis mon cou à droite, puis à gauche, savourant le bruit sec et mat des craquements, et agis de même avec les phalanges.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, j'avais presque atteint la moitié de mon parcours, et plus que jamais, je pouvais sentir avec précision l'acide lactique s'insinuer comme un fiel glacial dans mes bras et mon torse.

Ne pas faiblir, pas encore.

Amar m'avait dit ceci au quatrième jour de mon initiation : lorsque tu sens que tu ne peux plus continuer, avance encore un peu. Puis recommence.

Encore quelques mètres – une dizaine tout au plus – et j'aurais atteint le sommet. Alors que ma main se posait enfin sur le rebord, je rencontrai quelque chose d'inhabituel, un… pied ?

Celui d'Amar. Comme si j'avais besoin de le voir maintenant. Il portait un large tee-shirt noir en tissu fin qui découvrait ses clavicules, et un jean noir enserrait ses jambes.

Assis, en tailleur, il me dévisageait avec un demi-sourire, tout en lissant machinalement ses cheveux qui lui effleuraient les épaules. Quand cela fut fini, il roula puis alluma une cigarette, faisant virevolter les volutes de fumée pâle autour de sa tête. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi actif, ses mains bougeaient toujours sur et autour de lui, voletant dans son sillage comme des papillons incapables de se poser.

J'allais partir avec colère, sentant la rage de ma faiblesse de tout à l'heure me revenir aux joues comme si elle n'était jamais partie, mais il me fit signe de ne pas bouger, et de m'assoir près de lui sur le bord de la falaise.

- Tu as fait d'énormes progrès, Quatre.

Mon nom, celui qu'il m'avait donné, roulait dans sa bouche avec grâce. J'aurais presque pu me sentir homme auprès de lui, et non petit garçon. Après tout, c'est lui qui m'a donné ce nom.

- Lorsque tu es arrivé il y a trois semaines, j'étais sûr que tu ne tiendrais pas le coup. J'adore quand mes élèves me donnent tort sur ce point.

Il porta la cigarette incandescente à ses lèvres, rejetant doucement le panache par le nez.

Mon instructeur poursuivit :

- Toutefois… Tu as l'air de plus en plus fatigué. Plusieurs autres novices sont venus me dire que tu te réveillais la nuit en hurlant et parfois en… t'automutilant. Tu peux me parler, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

- Et me faire éjecter des Audacieux ? Non merci.

- J'aurais espéré un peu plus de confiance de ta part. Tu sais que je n'approuve pas les méthodes des autres instructeurs.

- Vous ne comprendriez pas.

Un éclair triste passa dans les yeux chocolat.

- J'ai vécu plus que tu ne pourrais le penser. Mais c'est ton choix. Continue à souffrir, jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisses plus. Mais que cela soit bien clair, je ne veux pas retrouver ton corps en bas du pont lorsque tu en auras eu marre.

Cette fois, la tristesse fut remplacée par de la sollicitude pure, et de la confiance aussi, de l'affection. Un regard un peu plein de tout ce qui avait manqué dans les yeux de ceux qui m'avaient regardé, mon père, ma mère, les transferts, Eric.

Je me suis retrouvé à sangloter dans ses bras, vomissant par saccades mon histoire, déversant toute ma haine et mon histoire malsaine sur lui.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, on a caressé mes cheveux, on m'a réconforté et écouté.

Ses bras étaient passés autour de ma nuque, et c'était bon. Je sentais les muscles puissants m'enserrer comme si il n'allait jamais me lâcher, et bien que ressentant encore confusément la honte de me laisser aller comme ça – en tant qu'Altruiste comme en tant qu'Audacieux – je ne voulais pas partir.


End file.
